ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Undying One
The Undying OneMiss Nuxum (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:11-02:15). Time Life Entertainment. Nuxum says: "There's an inscription that says something about the Undying One and warns about uniting the three." is a powerful, indestructible and legendary demon with the power to control and animate bones. History 6000 years ago, the ancient African Ibandi Empire, in present day Tangalla, was ruled by an immortal demon called the Undying One.Dahlia (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:53-05:02). Time Life Entertainment. Dahlia says: "6000 years ago, Shimabuku's people were ruled by the immortal demon called the Undying One." Then, there was war between gods. They turned on the Undying One and the Undying One defeated them. But it was totally exhausted. Shimabuku seized the opportunity and bound the demon into the Moaning Stones of Tangalla then separated it into three pieces. The pieces were buried at the three corners of the kingdom.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:02-05:12). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "There was a war between gods. And they turned on the Undying One. The Undying One defeated them but was totally exhausted. Shimabuku seized the opportunity and bound the demon!"Dahlia (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:27-05:38). Time Life Entertainment. Dahlia says: "Shimabuku bound the demon into the Moaning Stones and then separated it into three pieces buried at the three borders of the kingdom, keeping it safe from whole harm." When the three stones were all struck and united at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the demon was freed.Dahlia (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:02-03:06). Time Life Entertainment. Dahlia says: "If the stones are reunited, the Undying One lives again!" It possessed a nearby dinosaur skeleton. The Undying One then used its powers of resurrection to turn smaller skeletons in the museum into its minions, composed of coherent vibrations. When it was explained that the only person who could defeat the Undying One was the one with the soul of Shimabuku, Winston Zeddemore learned that he was a reincarnation of that very same man.Dahlia (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:15-06:20). Time Life Entertainment. Dahlia says: "The demon can only be controlled by the soul of the man who conquered it. Shimabuku." The Ghostbusters played Peter Venkman's mixtape on the public address system and their theory paid off. The dis-harmonic and incoherent vibrations of Peter's tape was enough to disturb the minions' coherent vibrations, shatter their energy matrices, and permanently reduce them into normal skeletons.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:13-12:15). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "What we're dealing with is a form of coherent vibrations."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:42-13:50). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The theory is if the Undying One is composed of coherent vibration, that vibration can be disrupted and the energy matrix destroyed." Winston then used his willpower and the combined energies of Peter, Egon, Ray, Janine, and Dahlia to access the power of Shimabuku. Winston commanded the demon back to its prison. The stones were then separated to ensure that the demon would never return. One of the pieces was given to Winston by Dahlia. Personality The Undying One appears to be the grudge-holding type, as he was very angry about his imprisonment. Powers Dahlia mentions that releasing the Undying One brings forth the twilight of the gods, resurrection of the dead, and the end of life.Dahlia (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:52-05:58). Time Life Entertainment. Dahlia says: "He brings the twilight of the gods, the resurrection of the dead, the end of life." The Undying One is said to be an immortal demon, possibly implying it can not be killed like other demons in a conventional matter. Similar to Hob Anagarak, it can only be bound by certain people and kept dormant. He can control skeletons and bones, much like the Extreme Ghostbusters villain Gu Mo. Trivia *In the call sheet for "Moaning Stones", the Undying One is only listed as "Demon."Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Moaning Stones" (1986). *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Issue #10, the Undying One makes a non-canon cameo on a gate post. *On the Convention Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, the Undying One makes a non-canon cameo left of Egon Spengler. *On page 2 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, in panel 2, the head of the skeleton possessed by the Undying One from makes a non-canon cameo. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Moaning Stones" References Gallery Primary Canon UndyingOneinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage.png UndyingOneinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage2.png UndyingOneinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage3.png Primary Canon Undyingone3.jpg|Undying One possesses skeleton UndyingOne06.jpg|Undying One possesses skeleton Undyingone2.jpg|Undying One in Black Mist form UndyingOne07.jpg|True Form UndyingOne04.jpg|Bound Once Again UndyingOne05.jpg|Back in Moaning Stones Secondary Canon UndyingOneIDW10.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #10 ShannaUndyingOneGetReal01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Convention Cover UndyingOneIDW35thAnniversaryGhostbusters.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters Category:Deity Category:RGB Characters